Linked
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: SEQUEL TO CAST ASIDE. After Itachi calls off the wedding he seeks the Talyena. His wrathful bride follows. With Itachi's blood accidently drawn by Talyena claws his eyes briefly show a different color. What will become of it?
1. Linked

_**A/N: Narrated by Kasumi. Itachi and Hana stand in front of Sasuke once again, Kasumi follows.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_

Linked

By: Silverwolf

I'm outraged. Itachi can't do this to me. He just can't; he doesn't have that right. I swear to the queen I'll tell my father. I swear that their world will end as they know it. The queen looks at swearing that the supreme goddess herself stands protecting Itachi. Was this child really that important to the gods?

I hear the sound of hooves along the sand as I leave the village palace. I'm only in time to see the wings of an animal spread and the horse leap across the the channel. I call to Itachi noticing the shepherd girl is sitting in front of him along the animal. His wrath may be worse than my family's own if the gods really protect him.

I hear laughter and turn to notice a long haired blonde child leaning against a tree. I turn to him only to watch him wink and disappear. I call for my servants to prepare to bring me across the channel. They tell me the swift current makes it dangerous. I don't care as I make it clear that I will not allow Itachi to step away from me that easily. I watch as they scramble to prepare me a way across.

We reach the other side of the channel only for the island to reveal empty. That is until I notice the tracks of Talyena. So this is where the beats live, these _monsters_ that my husband to be is so infatuated with. I'll strike them down if I have to. Itachi will not use these beasts as an escape.

My presession is halted when I realize I've stepped straight into a den sight for the Talyena. I notice the winged horse standing at the edge of the sight nervously. Itachi and the shepherd girl move through the Talyena pride with the girl remaining close to _my_ Itachi. I call to Itachi only to be ignored. The sound brings Talyena.

I watch as my guards and servant prepare to fight. The _devil felines_ don't move as a horse stirs and rears up. They animal lower down ready to pounce. The horse rages out of control whinnying and rearing up kicking its feet in panic. The Talyena do not move. Instead a young teen moves between the Talyena. I smirk noting the child is hardly covered. I watch him move behind the Talyena with my _lover_ staring at him. The child appears less than weary of Itachi, but more than untrusting of me.

Onyx eyes even ignore the shepherd girl. They do not leave me. I whistle to one of my attendants. I tell him that I want the child from the Talyena. Now the beasts move to stand between me and the boy. It doens't matter I will kill them all to claim the _devil of the Talyena_. I get everything I want and he will be no exception.

Itachi tells me to leave the boy and the Talyena be. I search for the child only to discover he has disappeared. Where the boy once stood now stands a half grown Talyena. The creature is the color of the midnight night. It stares at me with duel colored eyes and bared canines. I watch as the panic-stricken horse pulls free when it's rider falls from it's back as the animal turns to run I gasp in horror.

Itachi grabs hold of the rein fighting to calm the horse. I watch as other Talyena move from the animal as Itachi holds its rein. The animal's wide fearful eyes leave the Talyena as Itachi guides the animal away.

I hear Itachi's voice tell me to leave with the animals before they are meal to the Talyena. I still don't understand why they haven't made an effort to attack Itachi or of the shepherd girl at his side. The young Talyena moves towards Itachi. I rashly yell that he will die by the beasts he has become obsessed with only to noticea shake of Itachi's head. The sable animal steps forward.

Gasps and a marvled crowd stare as the Talyena simply watches Itachi kneel. I feel it's an _idiot_ move. The feline doesn't attack Itachi. It only raises a paw. Itachi's hand reaches for the dark paw that is held in his view. The thick claws rake the prince's skin. One of my guards move forward as a bit of blood drips to the ground. Itachi moves at the same time covering the Talyena with his own body. The rest of the pride moves forwards folding themselves around Itachi, the shepherd girl, and their dark furred sibling. I hear a word a don't understand. Sasuke. Who or what the hell is Sasuke? Itachi moves away from the animal as my servant steps back. _My Itachi_ turns his attention to me. His eyes are the color of blood before they darken. He tells us to return to the island. I hear the shpherd girl speak about the brief change in the color of his eyes. Itachi closes his eyes and places his head against her shoulder. He tells her it isn't important. I know by the tone he's hiding something with his words. Something he'll never reveal to me. I look to the Talyena, standing in the middle of them is once again the child I noticed before. He is licking his fingers a moment. Blood is being removed from his fingers with each stroke of his tongue. The shepherd girl whispers about it being Itachi's blood. How can she say something like that when it was the claws of a _devil feline_ that sliced open Itachi's fingers _shallowly_? Itachi takes the shepherd girl along with him towards the winged horse silently. After _demanding _I leave with my men.


	2. Through Eyes of Beasts

_**A/N: Itachi narrates. Even a bit of his waking 'dream'. Or is it something more?**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_

Through Eyes of Beasts

By: Silverwolf

I sat upon my bed either late in the night or early in the morning. Panting echoes in my ears yet there isn't anyone around me, not even a palace dog.

_Fangs, water, and paws. The Talyena are hunting. I see vegetation part as they pass. The pride moves through the channel with ease. The graying female at the front with the rest following. Talyena ears twitch listening for prey. Eyes move as hunting parties divide. Tonight a pride of twenty shall hunt in three groups. The oldest feline in control of one, a sibling to her in control of the second, and lastly a sable cub will lead the last. They all give calls and begin to fan out. The youngest hunters follow behind their older sibling; this must be their hunting lesson. There are calls between the three hunting parties. Each one have a target. A pride large enough to tak multiple animals is dangerous. _

_ I can taste the blood as they grab at the legs of the oxen tripping them. Each of the oldest members a part eat first. Despite the scwabbling amongst the lower pride members. The sable Talyena throws one of the younger felines to the ground as a spear is thrown at the animal. The devil feline turns its attention after leaving instruction for the younger hunters to remain hidden. The Talyena with dual colored eyes steps towards the hunters unafraid. _

_ I now want to intervene. I know it's Sasuke that plans to protect the younger felines. Why did he want danger for himself? Then again the same could be said for me since I went to the felines without hesitation. The midnight feline sinks to the ground. I watch the animal's half tail flick a bit. _

_ The Talyena leaps taking the hunter from the back of an elepahant with feet wrapped in chain. I taste blood as the hunter slams a club into the side of Sasuke's skull. The eerie yet menacing sound of a Talyena growls brings the hunter's actions to a stop. Sasuke doesn't move at first, choosing to leave when the hunter begins to cry. _

_ Sasuke then returns to snatching pieces of the corpse. I can tste animal blood. Though I still don't understand I can hear the calls and see the muscle movments of the Talyena ripping flesh from bone. Am I seeing through the eyes of the Talyena? Is this the result of their claws drawing my blood?_

Hana's voice brings me to close my eyes tightly. Images fade as her voice becomes urgent. My head hurts. I realize it is on the same side as Sasuke was struck. I'm told about Hana waking to the sound of me panting like an animal. She tells me that my eyes were a different color. I lower my head shaking it lightly.

Should I tell her what I saw? Will be able to make her believe me? I close my eyes tightly as I feel her arms around my neck. She asks about what I'm thinking. I start by telling her I'm not sure. She makes a face asking about my actions and the color of my eyes. I ask her if they were crimson again. She nods. I sigh still unsure if she will believe the story I could tell her.

Hana looks at me. I turn away from her slightly searching the area. I realize I'm still in my room. Everything a saw... did it really happen? Hana looks concerned as she moves to staring at me again. I place my head against her shoulder. She asks me if I saw the Talyena. I start to shake my head, but instead begin to tell her the story of what a saw. She smirks at me telling me all she did was dream of the Talyena, but I must have _seen through their eyes_. I ask her if I left the room. Hana shakes her head at me telling me I never left, but what I described can only be a Talyena pride hunt. She's concerned with the fact that I saw a hunter and the details I can tell her of Sasuke knocking him from an elephant. She tilts her head ns asks we if Talyena can bring down an elephant. I tell her I think it's possible considering the size of the Talyena.

Hana places her arm around me as she decides to lie against me a bit when I allow myself to slip to the bed. She smirks only to tell me if I did see what the Talyena saw then I should be grateful for the gift. It means I'll be albe to keep watch over Sasuke despite him being islands away. I nod even though I'm still unsure of what happened to me exactly.


	3. Phantom Partner

**_A/N: For the palace hounds think more like the Pharaoh Hound not the floppy hunting hounds usually seens. For the Hatehounds think something like Hellhounds of Barghest. I'll the identity of the Phantom Feline a mystery for now. Hana narrates this chapter._**

Phantom Partner

By: Silverwolf

I move forward in silence, past a tapestry hanging in front of a doorway to notice that I'd wandered in on Itachi during a bath. I expect him to raise hell at me being there, but he doesn't. He takes a breath and disappears under the water. Part of me wants to laugh until I hear the palace hounds bark.

I decide it's best I leave the room before I'm caught by the queen. I hear my dogs barking along with the palace hounds. Was something after the goats? What I notice when I reach outside the palace is that my dogs have pushed the herd of goats tightly together. A blonde fox with nine tails slips past my dogs in fear. The hear noise. Growls, yowls, and snapping lead me to step away from the palace.

I jump as someone grabs my arm. I feel ashamed when I see Itachi. I go to apologize only to realize that he isn't paying attention to me. His eyes _blaze_ crimson in my view. Whatever is happening has _awakened his eyes_. I watch Itachi move towards to uncleared part of the island. Torches flicker giving me enough light to see the blood.

Itachi doesn't bother to notice the blood. Instead he moves forward with me trailing behind him. Once we leave the torches behind I can't see anything yet Itachi moves as if his eyes aren't impaired the the **blackness **around us. I'm not surprised to hear it is the same sable Talyena as before. The animal continues to place his face against a lying Talyena.

The graying feline slowly rises from the dirt. Her yowling tells me she's the one that's injured. I hear Itachi ask me about Talyena anatomy. I tell him that this isn't the same as cleaning up a pet after a fight. I sigh as he begs me to try.

The female falls to the dirt with the younger Talyena still trying to coax her. I tell Itachi that unlike him I can't see anything. He begins to tell me the sight in front of him. I realize that the low _crying _is actually Sasuke. Itachi tells me the Talyena along the dirt is his _mother_.

I sigh and begin giving Itachi directions as if he'd be tending to nothing more than a pet. Though completely unsure if she can be helped it feel it won't do harm to try. She places her head against the shoulder of her _cub_. The only reason I know is because I can now feel the pair. Itachi places my hands along her wounds. Most are actually small despite the blood I saw. It must not be her blood. So why did she not disappear into the night.

My hands glide along her thick fur until I find her legs. Something is tied around them. Her life ins't in danger by the wounds. It's in danger because of a snare trap. Begin to loosen the snare. The younger Talyena is so near me watching with piercing eyes that I can feel his coat along my skin. I shiver with a breeze. It was actually cold now that I think about it.

I tell Itachi about the disappearing fearful fox as I untie the mama Talyena. Itachi tells me the animal is actually a young god. It would take a lot for him to be afraid. With the Talyena free I expect her to disappear. I begin to be startled as the fur along her legs and tail stand on end. Something is around.

Itachi pulls me behind the d_evil feline_. She urges the cub with her to move behind her. I hear panting. It isn't the Talyena. I shakily ask Itachi what is near. He covers my mouth and nose is they are invaded by the smell of decay. The smell causes my fear to rise. Hatehounds. The smell is their breath, but what are canine fabled to guard the underworld doing roaming freely?

Itachi moves in front of me as the baying hounds move forward. Itachi calls as the younger Talyena moves forward. I hear the sounds of yelping along with the tearing of flesh. Something attracts my attention. I soon realize the pair of redhead females are not spirits, but goddesses. They laugh telling Itachi he doens't even realize his own power. They whistle causing the quartet of hounds to move away. They tell Itachi that while tonight it was their hounds that bled it will soon be the _little menacing beas_t that will suffer.

Itachi pulls me to in front of him as another pack of hounds appear. I hear the branches snap as Itachi shoves me into dug out tree. I hear panting. Itachi moves slightly nervous as we both hear the yowl of a Talyena. Despite the darkness I'm able to notice a large white feline with saber teeth. The animal soon begins attacking the hounds along with the young Talyena. The animal stares at me briefly with violet eyes. I whisper something about the goddess herself sending the animal to pair with the Talyena during the fight. It disappears as soon as the Hatehounds and their keepers retreat.


	4. Slightly Annoyed

**_A/N: I promise I'll get to the 'phantom feline next chapter' though I did leave slight hints. FInally, Sasuke narrates again since the Cast Aside chapters._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Slightly Annoyed

By: Silverwolf

I lie still once we enter the den. My shoulder burns and so does my cheek. I watch my sister lick my ear a bit even as I decide to change back. My arms hurt along with my back, but I wasn't going to let them have my mother.

To me the feline that joined into the fight may have been more help than even he realized. Though even I know that Tazar and Talyena are not usually found on the same island much less the same territory. The white feline seemed thrilled to fight the Hatehounds. Maybe it even enjoyed the possibility of bringing them death. It actually enjoyed every bit of tangling with the hounds in my opinion.

My thoughts go to the fact I'm not dripping wet and freezing this time. That was a plus in my opinion even if there were teeth marks in my skin. I was slowly as someone peeks into the den. I hear my mother purr low. This tells me it must be the pair from that freed her from the snare.

I glance to see the same male that seem interested when my hands turned to paws in front of him. He stares at me concerned with the wounds he sees even though I'm not. Bites are something I've experienced before; besides I've been scratched by my siblings and kicked by prey so bites are just another event.

He watches me close my eyes are my sister licks along my ear and cheek. I stretch and turn to my side leaving the pair to stare at the teeth punctures along my arm. While they look worried I look for a comfortable spot along pine needles and shed fur.

The female with moves to begin examining my punctured skin. She seems concerned that I'm going to be in a lot of pain. Pain happens, it is nothing more than a part of life. Better the teeth marks than another fall down a pit though. I watch the cubs gather around me. They purr and I place my forehead near each of them. I growl as the female continues to move my arm around. She is highly concerned with the bit of tearing of my ear. I move away.

The male with her appears concerned and unsure. I place my forehead to my mother's shoulder lightly. She lick along my ear. The female continues to speak to her companion with me lounging along a bed of debris. Why do they care about the way I appear?

I hear the female that won't leave me alone call the male Itachi. Why is that name familiar to me? I tilt my head as the male reaches out towards me. His hand holds my wrist as he stares at the marks left by the Hatehounds. He smirks slightly as I try to pull away. I move into the _pile_ of _young_ Talyena in order to make both of them leave me be.

The pair are in awe as the thirteen cubs appear to be a bit larger to them. I yawn now realizing that the reason I know the male's name how he feels is because of my claws causing his blood to trickle before. It tasted decent. So this is my brother.

While I'll never live in his world and he may never live in mine I did give him a gift. It isn't as if he'll be in the dark over what is happening with me. I'm sure by now he know I killed our father. If he doesn't then he isn't listening to the power he was given and that isn't my fault. Unlike him I'm comfortable with being who I am, the Talyena _beast_.

I don't believe I'll ever understand his concern with my life. After all were not brought up together. He is a prince and I am an animal. Though our lives seem to intersect every time he wishes to get away from his own responsibility. Now he brings a female with him. In my opinion he should be her mate all ready and leave me to live my life. Who know what I might do to him, after all the story goes that the night I was born there was blood on the moon. God or no god and would rather be an _animal_ than a _lurking _god.


	5. Rambled Thoughts

**_A/N: Time for the guessing to end. Did anyone get it correct? Suigetsu narrates this chapter. For anyone who hasn't figured it out he's the phantom feline that fought at Sasuke's side. Sorry for anyone I disappointed, but I think they make a decent fighting pair. Oh, before I forget... if someone wishes to have him tell a bit more about how he left the underworld or about the Tazar let me know._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Rambled Thoughts

By: Silverwolf

I sits happily purring within a pool a water. I'm comfortable until I feel a nudge. It seems that my request isn't fulfilled yet. I rise from the water to hear Kushina speak. At least things will be lively now. I tilt my head listening. They aren't upset with my attack of the Hatehounds. Actually the sumprme goddess is rather grateful. I expected her to be angry with me slipping around Talyena territory.

Well I can't help the fact that I'm not always happy just roaming around with the Tazar. If you want I'll explain the phantom water-loving, saber-toothed felines later. I enjoy their company because they are higly aggressive. If humans think Talyena can are rough they have another thing coming. To create the most aggressive animal in the worl they'd have to cross a Tazar and a Talyena... but enough about that.

I decide to step across the floor in sight once a realize that they aren't digusted with the fact that I've attacked another animal. I hear Mikoto speak. It takes a bit of time to registor that she is thanking me. I only laugh a bit because I enjoyed the battle.

Some of the gods tell others that I'm prone to fight. This could be true, especially since it's been determined that I"m a prodigy in killing. I can't help it that I'm efficient in murder after all I was born to a god of war. So what if my temper is hard for someone to handle. Other times I'm rather easygoing.

Okay I'll admit I didn't decide to save Mikoto's brat because it was a grand thing to do. I decided to place my paws into his fight as an acceptable way to thank her for not placing me into the underworld to work with its members.

I would rather lounge in the water all day than be given the task of tracking down ferried souls. Besides the undersorld is much to dark for me to enjoy it. Though the truth of the matter is I live there once. Not by my own choice.

It was the goddess Kushina that found me lounging away from the underworld and showed me life here. Because of that I will honor her agreement with the goddess Mikoto to protect the youngest of her children. Though she did a wonder when she granted him to become a Talyena.

Now I have someone to wrestle roughly with. To begin with it was a joke. Then it became a game I enjoyed. I couldn't allow me _hostile playmate_ to die or be brought to the underworld by those hags and their hounds.

I can't stand Hathounds. They aren't bright animals. And they bring decay and contamination in their path. Such an animal should remain wher it belongs. Also I won't allow a creature so stupid to _show me up_. I'm the best killer among both gods and animals and I won't allow someone else to rise above me.

I could explain how it became possible for me to become a Tazar or I could tell you how I first discovered the god I fought with. Maybe in time I will. Until then I'll just continue on listening with my own rapidly wandering thoughts. Since ihave the time to do such.

Though I am a bit confused as to how a human that couldn't locate the position of the hounds or the Talyena pair could notice me. Then again I should know why... Tazar fur seems to _glow_ in the dark. It doesn't matter now. I still have to talk the pair of goddess into allowing me to begin another fight with the large canines.

Maybe they'll allow me since I am the reason that the _gift-bearing child of the Talyena _isn't dead along the island dirt. Though I have to admit it was indeed incredible fun to kill and not have to worry about the wrath of another god or goddess because of someone else being in danger. That's right I'm not going to admit whether I meant to keep the _little beast_ alive because I actually care what happens to him or I chose to protect the _little animal_ because I benefited me. I'll just leave everyone guessing on that subject. For now I'm going to return to lazing about in the warm water I enjoy.


	6. Rough and Tumble

**_A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't take away from the actual story. It's kind of a filler to give a bit more on the appearance of a Tazar. Also it introduces a more capable hunter in the underworld... the Anubin; for the way an Anubin appears think of a canine version of the Egyptian god Anubis. Though the one encountered hear isn't an adult. Naruto narrates again... YAY!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Rough and Tumble

By: Silverwolf

Suigetsu pounces me and grabs my ears. I call to my mother. The Tazar is too rough. I expect him to be scolded by my mother when I give a _crying_ call. Instead I feel myself pushes aside by a large paw. I stare at the large talon-like claws a moment before they retract inward. It's the paw of a Talyena.

I feel the Talyena groom the top of my head a moment before it _launches_ itself at Suigetsu. The sable coated Talyena trap Suigetsu between its paws. Though both were only teenage size they were bigger than me. I may have been larger than the average fox with multitailed, but teenage me wasn't as large as a Talyena or a Tazar.

I watch Sasuke pull at Suigetsu's ear. The Tazar responds by _spitting_ and hissing. This doesn't stop the Talyena. I hear_ laughter_ in response to Suigetsu's protests. A large paw slaps Sasuke causing the Talyena to shake his head. Suigetsu shoves the sable animal away and then lowers himself to pounce. The Talyena flicks his tail and then pounces me. I _cry_ as I feel the weight of the animal.

Once again I feel the Talyena groom th top of my head. I realize he's been trying to rouse me into wrestling with the pair. I protest telling him that both of them are rough. The Talyena slaps me lightly with a paw before turning his _attack_ on Suigetsu.

Suigetsu grabs at my feet with his paws. Before I end up against the ground I feel something grab hold or the back of my neck. I've just been scuffed by a Talyena. I protest loudly until Sasuke releases me. I hear laughter. He's amused by my reatcion. Suigetsu moves pouncing along Sasuke's back the movement throws the pair into a tumble. I watch as Sasuke ends up pinning Suigetsu once the process is complete.

Suigetsu growls and then hisses at Sasuke. The Talyena _kackles_ loudly in response. Sasuke looks at me. The Talyena gives a call that could be used in a reunion between its siblings. I decide to bound towards the Talyena. Sasuke slaps me a bit roughly and then purrs. Suigetsu kicks at me while still being pinned by Sasuke.

I watch Sasuke allow the Tazar to rise briefly before pouncing the other feline into the river. The Talyena wades in after the Tazar pulling me by the scruff behind him. I can't place my feet along the bottom of the river and almost end up swept away by the current. I'm surprised to feel something preventing me. Sasuke stands preventing me from disappearing with the current.

In the river Tazar have the advantage unless the Talyena has battled in water before. Tazar feet are semi-webbed. Talyena however, can use there talon-style claws to hold themselves like statues if they can sink theminto something more than sediment. My small paws have nothing to protect me from washing down river.

I leave the rives as Sasuke decides to attack Ssuigetsu a secone time. Shaking water from my fur I find a place to lounge in the sun as the feline pair continue their _battle_. Suigetsu yowls as Sasuke pulls at his tufted ear roughly. The Talyena releases Suigetsu suddenly and leaves the river. The Tazar seems confused. I watch dual colored eyes narrow in my direction. Is Sasuke going to **attack** me?

I yap as the Talyena bounds over me. My eyes notice Suigetsu leaving the river also. The pair of felines lower themselves down as if stalking prey, but they don't move forward. My eyes go wide as a notice an Anubin. The lean sable canine may have been smaller than a Hatehound, but it was also more agile. An Anubin was also intelligent enough to decide matters alone, they did not need to be directed by keepers.

There's a howl as the pair of felines begin forcing the animal to change direction. They were definitely in control of the situation. The Tazar grabs at the Anubin's leg. The teenage Anubin couldn't have been readily prepared to deal with both a Tazar and a Talyena. Though the pair don't snap bones or puncture the skin of the Anubin while they _torment _the animal. I don't quite understand why until a howl gets my attention. The canine is a god originally born among the underworld. Now he's at the mercy of the _worst beasts_.

Sai howls again only casuing me to snicker. Though he's unsure of the pair that seems to be herding him like prey I'm certain they aren't interesting in actually harming him. Sasuke laughs as Suigetsu decides to return to the river. The Talyena returns in my direction slapping my with a paw before stretching out to lounge near me.


	7. By Talyena Claws

**_A/N: In case anyone has forgotten Orochimaru rules the underworld. For the two-headed canine think Orthus... yes this is the 'animal form' of Sakon and Ukon. For the Bast think a large twin tailed tiger... in Kimimaro's case he is white with lavender stripes. For the Talin think along the lines of a large vengeful Inugami that exists without an owner. I explained what Korig was in the story... hopefully no one misses what this creature is. A drag is like a flying fox bat... though it does not eat fruit. And lastly there's the Hapeer, for this creature think a golden eagle. Hopefully this chapter come out well; don't worry while we all explore the underworld narrated along by it's gods and goddess. Oh yeah for anyone that doesn't know it Karin, and Suigetsu are 13. Juugo and Kimimaro are 15. Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaru, Jirobo and Tayuya are 14. Deidara is 16. Also there's a bit more about hat he actually 'does' as a god. Happy reading, this one is for Chanvre Vert, who was curious about the underworld. Don't worry there's more to come_****_._**

******_Karin narrates._**

**_ItachilSilverwolf_**

By Talyena Claws

By: Silverwolf

An **large** two-headed bluish gray canine lies asleep at Orochimaru's feet. I wouldn't dare wake the beast formed from the conjoined twins. I'm not stupid. I want to see the sun even if it will only be brief. I sneak past the canine and also past a possibly vicious feline. Kimimaro is the only feline among the underworld, a twin-tailed Bast. Orochimaru found him quite young and brought along with him. He's loyal. The happy tone of lavender along his fur makes me smile a bit. I notice that a Talin in asleep next to him. Without even thinking about it I know it is Juugo, a god that can become possessed by rage. Kimimaro is the only one that accepted his presence so close.

A Korig makes me duck a bit lower. I Korig is a large bear that devours the wickeder souls so that they can transform into demons, then it vomits back the demons. There is a god among us that can become a Korig... he's always hungry.

I glance towards Tayuya hoping she won't say anything to Orochimaru. I hate to feel like I've slighted him in some way, but I just want to see the sun. I move past a room hoping not to wake Kidoumaru. He would definitely tell on me if it benefited him.

I notice Sai lying within the sun panting lightly. Unlike the Tazar that the goddess Kushina took with her Sai has undenied access to the underworld. He doesn't care to join us, but he can. I think it's because he's an orphan born from a god of the underworld and a goddess of the _land of honey_. He was born able to become an Anubin; like him I was lucky enough to be granted the ability to be a creature. I can become a Hapeer.

I've been among those of the underworld since I was very young. Because Orochimaru brought me along after I was cast away from the other gods, unwanted by my mother. I've learned to live with that fact, but once in a great while I like the sight of the sun.

I decide to change forms as soon as a reach a way to the surface. If anything I would have a chance before my Lord wakes to watch the sun rise. Though I think he knows of my secret all ready. I watch Suigetsu the Tazar lounge lazily in the river.

Upon my sight of him I decide I'll pull at the Tazar's ears. I can't even stand the smell of him. Suigetsu leaves the water the moment he hears my call. Though I hear snickering and don't understand it. A long haired blonde laughs also. Unlike Suigetsu's blonde hair which reminds me of snow the blonde leaning against the tree has hair that reminds me more of the gold of honey.

He laughs again when I notice something is after me, a Drang. The winged beast would remind humans of a large bat. They specialize in catching birds. I'm in trouble. It seems the clever azure eyes eyed _demon_ set me up. I know Deidara is responsible for creating the Heir Creatures... meaning the creatures that recognize the gods and only answer directly to them. Why is he allowing a Drang to get so close to me? Or is his own creation rebelling against its maker?

I try outmaneuvering the beast, but it doesn't work. The creature has been hunting Hapeer for a long time. The Drang moves to snatch me from the sky when I watch something leap into the air. A Talyena seeking a late meal has decided that the Drang will do. I watch Deidara scowl at the creature. My eyes notice it is the sable Talyena that my Lord once sought. I wonder as I watch the Talyena devour the Drang without mercy even allowing some cubs to tear at the carcass while it eats including to break the bone for their marrow. Though I wonder if the _little menace_ knows he has saved a goddess from the underworld.

It probably doesn't matter to him. Even I know that Mikoto's child is more interested in just _being_, not the affairs of the gods and goddess around him. I've heard rumors that upon the taste of an indiviual's blood he could grant a gift, but I'm unsure if I will risk it just yet. Besides I heard the rumor from Jirobo, and Tayuya told me not to believe very much of what he says. With her being older than me why shouldn't I believe her?


	8. Under the Surface

**_A/N: Tayuya narrates this time. Most of this is her knowledge of Suigetsu's story. There's also a bit on Sai. Oh, for the water nymph goddess think along the lines of the Greek goddess Aphrodite not small fairy-like creatures. The Zapos would be like the river Styx._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Under the Surface

By: Silverwolf

I watch Karin come in shaken. She's whispering the name of the _Talyena brat_ under her breath. If she's become interested in him something must have happened. I won't ask her just yet. My attention goes to the Hatehounds. It's time to hunt and they know it. The canines bay and pull at their chains. They know their release is coming.

Like most of us Karin wasn't born here. The underworld is dark and gray compared to the sun above. I begin unchaining the Hatehounds and they begin tracking. Any missing souls must be returned. At the top of my list is a water nymph goddess that would rather wither away than sit at Orochimaru's side.

He may have took her away from her world many years ago, but atleast he kept the promise of not hunting down the child she was carrying when he left. He kept his word leaving Suigetsu to roam in the daylight instead of inprisioned among us. I could've told him that keeping her child would not make her love him, but he did leave the boy alone when Kushina found him playing and bought him along to the peeks.

If you ask me Orochimaru should've killed that child. Instead he allowed it to survive as a Tazar. Though the phantom felines force out their young once they are able to hunt well. In time Suigetsu dicovered a Talyena den. At first I think he feared the beasts. Though he soon discovered a somewhat younger _wild animal_ among them.

Violet eyes soon became intent upon beating the _Talyena child_. That was until Kushina herself told him the story of the _Talyena beast_. I think Suigetsu then devloped a bit of an attachment to the _animal_. Though a bit older than Sasuke it seems to me that Sasuke is the one in control of the pair's games.

I seriously doubt Suigetsu would ever admit his brotherly attachment to the _gift-bearer_. After all Suigetsu doesn't necessarily know much about attachment. His mother never even got to hold him before Orochimaru decided he'd live imprisioned under the surface of the Zapos. Maybe Orochimaru knew that in time the boy would learn that he could use his power as a nymph to travel the river.

I can honestly sa in my time here that I've never heard the withering goddess speak of her son. It's as if she doesn't have any attachment. I guess she'd rather wither and die than allow her son to know where she lurks. To begin with Orochimaru would tear open the sruface and demand she call her child. She would only reply she had no child and beg the ocean goddess to protect him.

I thought it was stupid. I wouldn't have wasted time on the brat after he was born. I would've just ended his life. In time she will be as dead as the rest of the souls I have charge to colect. Not that it matters to me, but her longing with the warm waters she was birthed from and the longing of never being able to hold and comfort her child will kill her. Until then I'll be pulling her back towards the darkness with Hatehound jaws at her heels.

I don't care about the tears. If she's not strong enough to find a way from this world like her child did then she deserves this world. Even though her child is vermin at at he was persistent vermin. That's why he walks along the surface today and doesn't sleep in under the surface of the Zapos.

Well I'm sick of telling this story no matter how many of the younger souls like it. I'm off to push the Hathounds to track well. I'm certain they'll enjoy dragging back the whining nymph. Then I can watch them lick the blood they've drawn from their lips. It will be more entertaining. Besides what to I care about a god among the Tazar that learned to mingle with the Talyena. With a whistle the the release I follow. We hunt without mercy to collect the female and the escaped souls. Don't worry I'll return soon to bring suffering to all those that tell me I can't command them.


	9. Pain

**_A/N: Kasumi narrates the hellish nightmare she'll create for the Talyena. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Pain

By: Silverwolf

I watch slowly through the shadows cast by the fire. It was rather hard being forced to sleep along a feather bed within a small chamber pulled by a pair of elephants. My dinner tonight was prepared in advance and rewarmed. Doesn't anyone know the horror that means?

I realize swiftly that neither Itachi or his shepherd are around. Tonight I will drag back my _Taleyna cub_. I watch as the child and the felines appear from the opening of a cave. There must be at least thiry of them. A male with hair the color of snow sits along one of the feline's back. He appears near _my cub's_ age.

If I can't have Itachi I will hurt him as _deep_ as he hurt me. He made me a fool and now I will make him ay for it. I rises from me bed to notice everyone preparing to bring me the child. The wind changes direction. Hopefully the fires will cover our scent. The whole island can burn for all I care as long is a have the _Talyena child_. The felines more with stealth. The child sitting upon a Talyena slides to the ground. He beings to take steps to place him at the side of my desire.

Itachi will pay for loving these _monsters_. The child missing the next time he returns will cut into him worse than being forced to marry. I will make it happen. I hear orders being exchanged as the child pauses in his steps to dig in the dirt. Some young felines join him. It seems the cubs he was among were much larger now.

I watch as the child pulls a couple potatoes from the ground. My _feline _crunches down on the vegetable without a second thought. Some of the felines begin sniffing at his mouth; some even try to take pieces for themselves. I watch _my little hunter_ give his prize away in pieces. It seems the potato possibly wasn't as interesting as he first thought.

The other child keeps near _my feline_. I might have to go ahead and take them both in order to have what I want. I tell several of those with me that if they have to bring the other child along with my _Talyena prince_ I'll accept.

As they approach the Talyena as silent as possible I watch the felines begin to circle the pair of children. They arn't going to just give them away obviously. I doesn't matter to me if Talyena die as long as I get the boy.

I watch as signals replace verbal orders among my people. They are waiting to see what is to come from the gathered family. I watch slowly as the Talyena begin to divide. It seems they were choosing hunting parites for the night. There are three groups when I realize that neither children are among the Talyena. A white saber-toothed feline steps along with a sable Talyena. I make a face unhappy with the loss of _my prize_.

Interested I watch as several of those sent to trap the child continue to watch as the hunting pride leaves. The sable Talyena seems quite close to the phantom at his side. The glow of the animal's fur tells me it is a Tazar. I have never seen a Tazar among a Talyena hunting pride until now.

I decide to send a messager. I must have this pair; the sable feline and his playmate. They begin to follow the hunting pride the pair are a part of. The Talyena among the pride are both younger and older than the sable feline moving among them.

My people will probably be injured by Talyena claws, but I will be sure that any Talyena that keeps me from that sable feline will die. Hopefully I don't have to kill the magificent animal roaming in front of me. For once I'm happy that an elephant moves in silence.

I remain in the shadows as several people move in to divide the Talyena hunting pride and begins me the beast I ask for. A graying female is the first to attack. Furious and swift leaving me to consider the sable beast is her cub. I watch as one of those trying to divide the Talyena hunting pride losses his life to the Tazar. The sable Talyena tears open the flesh of another with claws. I watch as one of them goes down as a snare is sprung. The graying feline falls to the ground as a spear is shoved into her. The call of the sable Talyena brings me chills.

The graying feline rises with the spear still protruding from her flesh. Someone takes hold of it to shove it farther intothe animal. The Tazar among them leaps over the sable Talyena to tear open the throat of the human holding the spear. Blood, dirt, and eerie calls all stir in the moonlight as the jaws of the sable Talyena break the spear and I watch blood flow from the animal's mouth.


	10. Rush

**_A/N: Itachi narrates as he wakes to the feeling of choking on his own blood. Yet he isn't bleeding. Will his link to Sasuke be enough for him to make to his brother?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Rush

By: Silverwolf

I wake at Hana's side. At first I think I'll find blood all over the blankets. Instead I find only the warmth of the blankets and the darknes of my room. Something flashes before my eyes causing me to close them tightly. The inside of my mouth feels as if it's on fire. I can feel blood flowing from it. And yet there's no blood. I open my eyes. They burn; light flashes before them again.

_There's fire. I smell it. Blood flows freely from slices in Sasuke's mouth. Once in a while I gag like I'm choking on liquid. The Talyena fight with teeth tearing flesh. I can feel the sensation their claws fels parting skin. Eyes search for the culprit. Ears twitch to the sound of words. I heard the order. It's Kasumi... she wants Sasuke. My brother isn't a pet. I'm angered by hearing her words. I cough and lower my head. Sasuke places his forehead to his mother's shoulder. The female yowls in pain. The spear in her skin must be removed. I try to tell Sasuke he had to pull the wapon from her flesh. She stands a better chance._

_ I hear a call. Not from Sasuke, from the phantom feline I saw fight at his side before. The animal pulls the spear free of the graying female. Sasuke will not leave his mother. The hear calls. The pride is coming swiftly and ready to fight._

_ Sasuke moves tearing the flesh of another human. I can feel blood seep down my throat, unsure if it is my own or it belongs to another. Sasuke releases the hold. He's choking on the blood that stil flows. The other Talyena force Sasuke to the side of the Tazar. The animal growls menacingly and tears into flesh. I watch the phantom animal as it is intent on protecting my brother. The spreading fire burns my nose, throat, and eyes. _

I feel Hana shake me. She tells me my eyes were crimson and begs to know what I've seen. I tell her to ready herself as swiftly as possible explaining that Kusami is after Sasuke. She looks at me horrified. I tell her that the Talyena mother is injured along with my brother. Both currently fight on.

She throws something on her feet along with her pants. I wrap one of the blankets from the bed as I pulls her out the door. My _mother_ looks startled to see me awake so late. I don't leave her time to question me. I begin to beg for the supreme goddess herself to protect her son as I pull Hana to the bac of the winged pony after I _throw _myslef upon its back. The animal doesn't respond in panic to my rushed presence. Instead it starts at a gallop straight from its stall.

The moonless night would make it hard to the pony to continue at the pace it began or even take flight. However, the animal whinnies as it spreads its wings. Flying would be the swiftest, but how it the pony supposed to see.

I glance to see watching it light up with the sound of lightening. Rain begins to pour. It seems someone heard me. The rain will end the fires, but this winged pony had better get me there in time to save my brother. If I lose Sasuke to Kasumi there will be more than payment in the underworld for her.

I wipe my eyes along side of my cloak. I can't allow her to treat Sasuke like a pet. He isn't meant to be a pet. He's a god same as me. I really don't want to see my brother as a pet or worse as a corpse. Can't this animal moves faster? Hana mutters to me about Sasuke being strong enough to survive this fight.

I tell her about his fall into the pit the village dug. She tells me of him not having any actual injury from the fall making it clear that our birth mother is watching over him. I tell her of the terror that flowed through me like electricity during my last _sighting _of Sasuke.

She tells me of the gift-bearing god that not only survived at the side of beasts, but was one of them. I think she was trying to convince me that Sasuke is much too strong to die or become a pet to a spoiled princess.


	11. Blood, Death, and Battle

**_A/N: Itachi narrates the panicked search for his brother. They arrive only to observe the fight. With Sasuke's 'mother' injured along with the 'young Talyena', Kasumi's death; and the angered pride trailing would-be captors back towards the channels, along with pain surging through the link between the brothers what is to happen next?_**

Blood, Death, and Battle

By: Silverwolf

The pony's hooves hit land. An orangish nine tailed fox darts through the vegetation ahead. The winged pony follows without hesitation. The smell of decay assaults my nose. Hatehounds bay in the distance. The Talyena pride avoid the Hatehounds as the canines tear open men and not beast. A young redhead whistles calls to the hounds keeping them on the attack. The _phantom_ remains at Sasuke's side. The animal_ lashes _out in anger as someone tries to bury a spear into it.

Lavender stripes make Hana's eyes follow. This feline purrs a moment to the _phantom_. The feline begins to fight in the Tazar's place. The _phantom_ pants heavily. The redhead whistles again. The Hatehounds respond by dividing and then grouping again. Something has moved between them. The lavender striped feline seems to leave a suggestion to the _phantom _at Sasuke's side.

I hear Hana whisper about the underworld being open. I shake my head in disbelief. Something causes the Talyena to move aside. Sasuke stands still as whatever is unseen plows a path through the men and towards the sable Talyena. The phantom feline moves as Sasuke leaps forward. My eyes soon adjust to the sight of an enraged canine. There's the shout of a name from the redhead as a fight between the Talin and Sasuke begins.

Unfortuanately Sasuke doens't have much space within the fight. His ankle is still held by a snare. The Talin lashes out only to have Sasuke continue the _exchange_ of teeth and claws against it. The sable Talyena deals far more damage snapping bone with each hold. The Talin finally moves behind the lavender striped feline panting. Sasuke turns his attention to the snare. With the snap of the rope comes more blood from the Talyena's mouth.

The tazar at Sasuke's side leaps over his back. The phantom then makes another leap placing it alongthe back of an elephant. The large animal panicks as the Tazar claws down its side to grab hold of the animal's throat. I notice the orangish fox clasp it's jaws tightly around the elephant's trunk. The pair hold the animal until it begins to sink to the ground losing unconsciousness. Both animals release their hold as Sasuke leaps towards Kasumi.

Blood mingles as the sable Talyena tears into the princess's flesh. My voice rises above the chaos as a spear goes into Sasuke's side. Before he can release Kasumi and attack again the Tazar's saber teeth puncture through the _hunter's_ skull. Hana yells Sasuke's name as I watch my brother's jaws snap together with Kasumi's throat held within them. The sable Talyena snatches its head backward before turning dual colored eyes toward others around the scene.

I hear laughter from the god controling the underworld. He's proud at the damage Sasuke has reeped with his own teeth and claws. The Hatehounds return to their handler. I hear threats over Kasumi's loss.

Sasuke turns in frustration towards others. No one moves as the sable Talyena places its face against the shoulder of its _mother _a moment before attacking the crowd of _frozen subjects_. I watch as several people end up against the dirt with looks of horror along their faces.

They soon begin retreating. The Talyena begin to follow. The hole that allowed many from the underworld passage into the fight begins to seal with those creatues slipping away silently. Why didn't their god try to claim Sasuke? I was certain he was once again bleeding from his mouth. Were they only waiting to claim my younger brother after death?

Maybe they didn't expect Sasuke to defend himself so well agaisnt the Talin. Such a creature could've meant death. Hana points as the orangish fox returns to sight. The elephants Kasumi brought with her stand uncertain. I watch Hana begin to unchain the pair as I move to find Sasuke. _My mind is racing, clouded by the fact I feel the pain and gag on blood that isn't there. I figure by now it is the link between us that is showing me where to find Sasuke along with what he feels. My side and chest burn with the pace of a run. _I don't even know if Hana heard me call to her before racing after my brother.


	12. Acceptance and Refusal

**_A/N: This will be the last chapter for Linked. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If there's anything that anyone wishes for me to continue into more in depth please let me know. Sasuke narrates this final chapter._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Acceptance and Refusal

By: Silverwolf

In front of me stands a female. To her right stands my brother. She asks Itachi of returning home. I watch him wrap an arm around the female at his side. My _mother _tilts her head telling Itachi that the girl will have a choice when her turn comes. I purr when Itachi glares at the goddess.

Itachi looks at me as if questioning me before she can. My eyes go back to the Talyena as if answering the question. I will not return to someone that never fought for me in the first place. Let her continue to have to protect me. Here I have freedom.

I hear her offer to Itachi. One of his hands rests against the shoulder of the winged pony that brought him to my home while his arm still holds the female at his side. I hear his answer. I snicker knowing that I expected him to place a counter offer to the goddess. Itachi will not leave the girl.

I hear her ask him about her family and her canines. I shake my head at his answer. The herding dogs will go with her if she chooses to stay with him. Her family will visit her. With him telling her his plan I hear Mikoto speak. The offer she presents the shepherd with is crooked in my opinion. Then again... what do I know of humans... I'm an animal. To stay with Itachi the female must give up three years of her life be close to his present age. I watch with only mild interest until I notice a raccoon.

The animal would make a nice snack. My attention returns to Itachi and his companion in time to watch her nod. She's willing to give up part of her life to be with him. I snort at the thought as I hear Suigetsu return to near the den.

Now it is my turn. The offer placed before me will allow me to join the gods. Though like the others I have the right to refuse. I watch Itachi pull Hana to the back of the pony. While that pair seems comfortable with the conditions and agreements I would rather have my freedom.

I hear Mikoto's words and shake my head. She tells me to consider the offer before giving a response. There's nothing to consider. I would rather be the _Talyena cub_ with an ability to _grant wishes_ than the god she wishes me to be. I do not want their mountain more tapestries of clouds. I want the earth beneath my paws and the wind shifting my fur.

She makes the offer again. This time my answer is in the form of words. They all look at me as if I've preformed a miracle. Did they all think I was stupid? Even I've stated before **I am a Talyena and not a Talyena at the same time**. I look at Itachi as his eyes turn crimson in front of me. He isn't trying to convince me to return to the gods. He should know by now what I feel among the eerie calling felines.

Hana doesn't bother to try and covince me to change my mind. She only smiles widely as I take the form of a feline once again. I think she knows where my happiness lies. It doesn't matter to me if Mikoto continues to keep watch or not.

That isn't important to me. I would rather be home than among strangers. God or not this is where I belong; not for them... but for myself. I want my own path. My own freedom. My sanity. Just before Mikot chooses to leave me be I choose to wrap a paw around her leg lightly. This is my thanks for not allowing my mother to die. Also for allowing me to stand as predator among hunters.

Itachi slides from the pony in silence. I feel his arms go around my neck. A smirk slowly becomes a smile as he hears me purr. I hear a promise from him about keeping watch over me. I shake my head a moment knowing that he can't even hunt small game.

As his hands leave from around my neck something rest along my fur. Hanging from a piece of leather is a bit of onyx. Itachi wipes his eyes as I place my forehead against his shoulder stating his name. We will always be brothers. No matter the distance. He is forever linked to me... to know my fear, my pain... to see through my eyes.

My brother, my friend... though we part ways from here I will always come whenever you wish to see me. Live for you with her at your side. And I will forever run free among my feline family.


End file.
